My Lovely Werewolf
by mochan48
Summary: Sasuke telah merampas sesuatu dari Naruto sehingga..


**My Lovely Werewolf**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasukexNaruto**

 **Story by : mochan48**

 **Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, fantasi.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Yaoi, OOC, just fanfiction.**

 **Homophobic menjauhlah!**

"A..apa yang kau lakukan? _Teme_!"

Sosok _raven_ itu hanya mendekati sosok manusia serigala didepannya dengan santai. Ia tidak merasa sedikit pun bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada makhluk itu.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan.." ucapnya dengan masih memandang Naruto yang terduduk sambil menunduk.

Pemilik bola mata _sapphire_ itu berdiri. Ia memandang Sasuke. Ia menatap bola mata _onyx_ didepannya itu dengan tajam.

"Aku.. akan membunuhmu!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung lari meninggalkan manusia yang telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu ia kepalkan tangannya itu.

"..."

.

.

Naruto merupakan _werewolf_ yang sedang berkeliaran di kota. Ia berada ditengah-tengah banyaknya manusia. Si surai pirang itu sudah sebatang kara sejak ia masih kecil. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena melindungi dirinya dari pembantaian _pack_ nya dan tidak ada yang tersisa kecuali dirinya.

Naruto berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya dari para pembantai dan selamat. Oleh karena itu ia kini sangat berhati-hati pada semua disekitarnya dan ia mencoba menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai _werewolf_.

Namun Naruto lengah ketika ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang hampir saja ia percayai. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia dengan sengaja telah merebut sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto. Kekuatannya.

 _Hunter_. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto ketika Sasuke mengambil kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Naruto menduga bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang diambil kekuatannya oleh si _raven_.

Sasuke mengambil kekuatan _werewolf_ Naruto yang entah bagaimana caranya. Hal itu mengkibatkan Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun ia masih bisa berubah menjadi serigala, namun tiga perempat kekuatannya hilang. Jika ada _werewolf_ lain yang membenci Naruto maka sangatlah mudah untuk membunuh pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? Kau terlihat lelah.."

Naruto menoleh kepada sosok pria yang baru saja menepuk bahunya dari belakang itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa paman Teuchi.." Naruto tersenyum.

Sosok itu adalah Teuchi. Seorang pemilik restoran ramen yang terkenal di kota itu. Ramen Ichiraku, itulah nama restoran tersebut. Teuchi mengangkat Naruto sebagai anak ketika ia menemukan anak itu tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Teuchi menemukan Naruto kecil dengan tatapan kosong dan dingin. Ia pun iba dan mengambil Naruto.

Teuchi memiliki putri yang cantik bernama Ayame. Ayame sendiri sekarang sedang mengenyam pendidikannya di bangku kuliah. Jadi gadis itu jarang terlihat di restoran ramen ayahnya.

Naruto sudah dianggap sebagai anak kandung di keluarga itu. Pemuda itu semakin luluh pada ketulusan Teuchi yang merawatnya, sehingga dirinya mulai membuka diri dan tidak bersikap dingin lagi. Naruto sendiri juga sudah menganggap Teuchi sebagai ayahnya dan Ayame sebagai kakaknya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja Naruto, lebih baik kau istirahat saja" ucap Teuchi lagi.

Naruto menggeleng "Tidak paman.. sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan restoran ini pasti akan penuh. Ayame- _neechan_ juga sedang kuliah kan?" ucap si surai pirang itu.

Teuchi pun menyerah. Ia tahu kalau Naruto sudah seperti itu maka ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah tapi setelah jam makan siang kau harus pergi ke kamarmu dan istirahat Naruto"

"Okee paman.."

Benar saja. Ketika jam makan siang banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan ke restoran ramen tersebut.

"Naruto tolong antarkan pesanan ke meja nomor sepuluh" pinta Teuchi pada Naruto.

"Oke"

Semangkuk ramen dibawakannya dengan nampan ditangannya.

"Silakan ramen pesanan anda.." pemuda bersurai pirang itu menaruh mangkuk ramen. "Silakan menikma.. TEME?" jeritnya saat melihat siapa orang diantarkannya semangkuk ramen itu.

Semua mata menoleh kearah Naruto sekarang, termasuk Teuchi yang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Maaf.." ia tersenyum pada orang-orang disana dan mereka pun mulai kembali ke dunia mereka masing-masing.

Naruto menatap si _raven_ didepannya dengan menahan emosinya.

"Dengar.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos setelah ini" Naruto memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Sasuke. Si _raven_ tidak menghiraukan si pirang di depannya. Ia malah mamasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku _dobe_? Lebih baik kau layani pembelimu yang lain. Mereka menunggu." ucap Sasuke dengan santai.

Naruto pun tersadar jika sekarang pamannya sedang kerepotan dengan pelanggannya sekarang.

"Ck.. gawat.. dengar aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" karena takut dimarahi, ia pun langsung menghampiri Teuchi.

Sasuke mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan ramennya. Ia mengamati ramen itu. Sesuai permintaannya.

Setelah pengunjung sudah mulai sepi karena jam makan siang sudah hampir habis, Naruto membereskan meja-meja yang sudah selesai digunakan. Naruto memandang kearah meja nomor sepuluh. Orang itu belum pergi.

"Naruto kau bisa istirahat. Biar paman saja yang menyelesaikan ini" ucap Teuchi.

"Baiklah.. tapi aku ada urusan sebentar" mata Naruto mengekori sosok _raven_ yang kini meninggalkan mejanya.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke. Ia menarik jaket yang dikenakan oleh si _raven_.

"Aku sudah bilang kan tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi" ucap naruto dengan penuh emosi.

Sasuke kini menatap Naruto. Pemuda pemilik _blue sapphire_ itu langsung mundur ketika ia meraskan sesuatu dari lelaki didepannya.

"Kenapa kau mundur.. tunggu namamu.. ah Namikaze Naruto?"

'Sial! Ada apa dengan aura disekirarnya? Membuatku merinding' batin Naruto kesal.

"Kau telah kehilangan sebagian kekuatanmu kalau kau lupa.. jadi bisakah kau jangan menggangguku?"

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang sampai kukunya memutih.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kekuatanku itu adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki untuk bertahan hidup! Brengsek!" Naruto berteriak lagi pada si _raven_.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung mundur.

"Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku? Kenapa mundur?"

Naruto sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia malah mundur.

'Aku tidak suka aura yang ia keluarkan..' ucap Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

'Hei jadi kau takut?' tantang Naruto pada _wolf_ nya.

BUGH

Punggung Naruto menabrak pohon karena terlalu jauh mundur.

'Sial!' batin Naruto

"Dengar.. kakuatanmu itu berbahaya bagi kami para manusia. Dan masih untung aku tidak membunuhmu" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Sialaannnn!" Naruto mengeluarkan kuku-kuku panjangnya untuk menyerang si _raven_.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan dengan cepat ia menghindari serangan Naruto. Sasuke membalikkan keadaan dengan mengunci tangan Naruto kebelakang dengan menindih tubuh pemuda yang membelakanginya itu.

"Jadi hanya ini saja yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Ugh.. kau curang! Kembalikan kekuatanku dan kita bertarung dengan adil! Kau pengecut _teme_!" Naruto mencoba berontak namun tidak bisa.

Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuh Naruto hingga berbaring menghadapnya.

'Naruto kau harus melawannya.. ia hanyalah manusia' Kurama yang kesal pun memerintahkan Naruto untuk melawan.

'Kau hanya bicara saja.. ini tidak mudah..' balas Naruto.

"Sedang berkomunikasi dengan serigalamu huh?" tentu saja Sasuke menyadari itu karena bola mata Naruto yang berubah-ubah dari biru mejadi kuning.

"Lepaskan aku _teme_! Aku akan membu.."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika ia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh si _raven_. Sasuke menciumnya.

"Coba bunuh aku kalau kau bisa _dobe_.."

Sasuke pun bangkit meningalkan Naruto yang masih diam untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah antara malu, marah, dan juga kesal yang menjadi satu.

'Naruto dia..'

"Diam Kurama! Si _teme_ itu membuatku kesal! Sial!" Naruto membentak Kurama sambil mengacak-acak surai pirangnya.

'Tapi Naruto dia itu..'

"Kurama kau diam saja!' potong Naruto dengan membentaknya lagi dan serigalanya itu pun langsung diam.

.

.

"Hey Ayame- _neechan_ kau terlihat senang sejak pagi. Ahh pasti karena lelaki yang datang tempo hari yaa" ledek Naruto.

"Hahaha kau sok tau Naruto.." lalu ia tertawa.

Kelihatan sekali jika memang Ayame sedang senang. Wajahnya memperlihatkan itu dan tentu saja Naruto menyadarinya.

" _Neechan_ jangan membawa belanjaanmu seperti itu, nanti kalau terjatuh bisa repot.." naruto memperingati.

Ayame melihat kearah belanjannya "Ah maaf maaf"

"Huh dasar orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang berbeda ya" ledek Naruto lagi dan kali ini ia mendapat lemparan sayuran dari kakak angkatnya itu.

Naruto menangkap sayuran itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Mereka pun tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pulang dan menaruh hasil belanjaan mereka dari pasar.

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba dan sialnya ia malah jadi sering sekali bertemu dengan lelaki yang dibencinya itu. Sasuke seperti dengan sengaja makan ramen di Ichiraku untuk meledek Naruto yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa padanya. Dan itu membuat si pirang sangat kesal.

Naruto berhenti.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Ayame yang berada lima langkah didepannya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar sesuatu _Neechan_?" tanya Naruto yang masih fokus mendegar suara yang didengarnya.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun" gadis itu menatap heran Naruto. "Itu perasaanmu saja Naruto. Ayo kita harus cepat pulang" ucapnya lagi.

"Oke"

Mereka pun melanjutkan jalan mereka yang sempat terhenti. Namun..

"Ah bisa kau bawa ini _Neechan_? Sudah dekat juga kan? Aku ingin ke suatu tempat dulu okee?"

Naruto langsung pergi setelah memberikan belanjaan yang dipegangnya tanpa menunggu Ayame berbicara. Gadis itu pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu.

Naruto berlari menuju tempat yang tadi ia sempat mendengar sesuatu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana.

"Hahahaha kau tahu bagaimana perasaan kami saat kau membunuh kaum kami huh?"

BUGHH

"Rasakan ini!"

BUGHH

Naruto yang baru saja sampai membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang baru saja ditemui.

"Hentikan!"

Naruto sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hah?" kata salah satu sosok yang mengeroyok korbannya tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Naruto menatap satu persatu orang dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Pergilah!" ucap salah seorang bersurai coklat.

Naruto melihat kebelakangnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Yang sangat ia tidak percaya adalah kenapa Sasuke bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh para _werewolf_ dihadapannya.

"..uhuk.. pergilah Naruto.. aku tidak butuh bantuanmu.." Sasuke pun terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Bola mata Naruto langsung menguning melihat pemandangan itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" kini Kurama mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

"Kau itu _werewolf_ juga. Sama seperti kami dan seharusnya kau ada dipihak kami! Kenapa membelanya? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Kurama diam tidak menjawab sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat dari dalam dirinya.

"Kalian semua berisik!" Kurama marah. Itulah yang terlihat saat ini.

Sasuke menggapai tangan pemuda yang berada didepannya. Ia menatap bola mata kuning itu dengan bola mata _onyx_ miliknya.

"Pergilah.. kau tidak akan.. uhuk.. menang untuk.. melawan mereka!" Sasuke mencoba menghalangi. "Bukankah.. kau.. juga berniat.. membunuhku? Uhuk.."

"Tutup mulutmu Uchiha Sasuke! Aku akan membunuh mereka sekarang!" Sasuke tersentak ketika namanya disebut. Sudah sejak kejadian ia mengambil kekuatan milik Naruto, ia tidak pernah mendengar pemuda itu memanggil namanya lagi. Walaupun Sasuke tahu jika yang memanggilnya adalah _wolf_ Naruto, namun ia juga memahami jika Naruto dan _wolf_ didalam tubuh pemuda itu adalah satu kesatuan.

Naruto menyerang _werewolf_ dihadapannya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kekuatan Naruto yang ternyata masih bisa dibilang kuat walau sepertiga kekuatannya telah hilang.

"Ck.. kau kuat juga ya anak pirang.."

Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan musuhnya saat ini.

BUAAGHH

Naruto berhasil mementalkan salah satu lagi dari mereka. Namun ia juga mendapat serangan dari teman mereka sehingga mengakibatkan Naruto terlempar walau tidak terlalu jauh.

Naruto membalikkan badannya. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat salah satu _werewolf_ itu mengeluarkan kuku panjangnya dan kuku itu sedang bertengger di dada Sasuke sekarang.

"Apa manusia ini sebegitu berharganya untukmu huh?" kuku itu bergerak untuk mencakar Sasuke.

"Jangan.. pedulikan.. aku Naruto.. pergi..lah.." ucap Sasuke.

Rambut Sasuke dijambak dengan kasar. "Diam kau! inilah akibatnya karena manusia sepertimu berurusan dengan kami.."

"Khh.. kalian.. uhuk beraninya main keroyok.. uhuk dasar.. pengecut.."

"Aaggghhhhh" darah bercucuran dari dada Sasuke.

"BRENGSEK! KALIAN APAKAN _MATE_ KU? KUBUNUH KALIAN!"

.

.

"Naruto.. kau ingin ingin pergi lagi?"

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya lalu ia mengangguk.

"Iya.. aku harus ke suatu tempat.." Naruto tersenyum pada gadis yang berdiri di restoran ramen keluarganya. Namun gadis itu bisa melihat ada sorot kesedihan di mata adik angkatnya itu.

Ayame menghela nafasnya "Baiklah.. kau harus berhati-hati yaa"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Ah tunggu.."

"Kenapa lagi Ayame- _neechan_?" dengan malas Naruto membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sekarang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, tapi kau tidak bisa menipuku dengan senyuman yang seperti itu Naruto. Jadi.. yang ingin kukatakan adalah.. kita ini keluarga. Jangan kau pendam semua kesusahanmu sendiri Naruto. Untuk itulah aku dan ayah ada kan?"

Naruto melebarkan bola matanya mendengar kalimat panjang dari kakak angkatnya itu. Ia tidak tahu ternyata dirinya sudah membuat Ayame dan Teuchi khawatir dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto tersenyum. Kali ini ia tersenyum dengan sangat tulus.

"Terimakasih _oneechan_ "

Naruto pun pergi dari restoran ramen itu menuju ke suatu tempat yang akhir-akhir ini ia datangi.

.

Didalam kamar dengan lampu redup terbaring seorang pria dengan nafas yang teratur.

Pria bersurai _raven_ itu terbangun dari masa komanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Kau.. sudah bangun?" tanya sosok pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke kamar itu. Terlihat ekspresi senang di wajah pemuda itu ketika melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah terbangun dari komanya.

Sasuke masih diam memperhatikan pemuda itu. Naruto membawa air mineral dan beberapa buah dan ditaruhya pada nakas.

"Uhh jika kau bertanya kenapa kau ada dikamarmu.. itu karena aku tidak mungkin membawamu kerumahku. Dan aku juga sudah mengobati lukamu dengan sedikit kekuatanku. Maaf aku tidak membawamu ke rumah sakit karena aku tidak memiliki jaminan untuk itu.. jadi.."

Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Naruto saat pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah disamping ranjangnya dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Maaf aku terlalu lemah sampai membuatmu terluka.." ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang parau.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang sedang terluka?" Naruto menyerengitkan alisnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang sudah jelas tanpa dijawab itu. Kini mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja? Kau juga menginginkan itu kan? Aku telah mengambil sesuatu yan berharga bagimu.."

Naruto masih diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Itu memang benar tapi..

"Jawab Naruto!" Sasuke meremas tangan Naruto yang masih dipegang olehnya.

"Aku.."

Sasuke mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di piring buah.

"Kau mau apa?"

Sasuke menyerahkan pisau itu pada Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bingung dengan maksud Sasuke dan ia hanya bisa diam dan menatap si _raven_ dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Bunuh aku dengan tanganmu Naruto.." ucapnya dan membuat kedua bola mata Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya.

GREB

Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang dililit perban. Pisau itu terjatuh. Kini giliran Sasuke yang membelalakkan bola matanya ketika mendapat perlakuan yang tidak terduga dari Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada pemuda yang sedang memeluknya sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh _mate_ ku sendiri Sasuke?"

Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan paksa setelah mendengar sesuatu yang mengganjal di telinganya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Kau adalah _mate_ ku Sasuke.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mampu menatap si _raven_.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu _mate_ dalam kaum serigala. Dia sangat tau apa itu _mate_ walaupun dia adalah manusia.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"A.. apanya?" Naruto masih belum mau memandang si _raven_.

Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut lalu membawa wajahnya mendekat untuk menatapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?"

"Jawab aku Naruto.." katanya tepat ditelinga pemuda didepannya lalu..

"Ugh.. hentikan.. kenapa kau malah menggigit telingaku?" protes Naruto.

"Cepat jawab Naruto.." entah mengapa suara Sasuke terdengar sangat _sexy_ ditelinga Naruto saat ini.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu Kurama yang menyadarinya saat kau.. menciumku" suara Naruto terdegar sangat kecil diakhir.

Sasuke diam. Ia menatap Naruto yang wajahnya memerah.

"Dan kau malah tidak menyadarinya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dasar payah.." Naruto tidak protes dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Naruto.." panggil si _raven_ dan Naruto pun mendongak.

"Tapi.. kau jahat Sasuke. Kau mengambil kekuatanku. Kau membuat.. mmhhh"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika Sasuke menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Sasuke memagut singkat bibir pemuda itu dan melepasnya lagi.

"Dengar.. jika aku jahat aku akan membunuhmu dan mengambil semua kekuatan milikmu. Kau tahu Naruto, semua _werewolf_ yang kuambil kekuatanya pasti mati" ucap Sasuke sembil memegangi kedua bahu Naruto sementara pemuda itu bergidik mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Tapi.. aku tidak membunuhmu. Sesuatu dalam diriku menolak untuk itu Naruto.." lanjutnya lagi.

Wajah Naruto sudah memerah dan terdapat air mata disudut matanya. Naruto merasa ingin sekali menangis namun ia tidak bisa.

"Aku.."

Sasuke memotong apa yang ingin diucapkan Naruto dengan membungkam bibir pemuda itu. Bibir Sasuke sudah menempel lagi pada bibir pemuda dihadapannya. Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto agar mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mnnhh.. Sa.. su.. ngh"

Ciuman Sasuke turun pada leher Naruto dan membuatnya mengerang. _Wolf_ dalam diri Naruto tidak menolak, malahan dia kegirangan dengan sentuhan _mate_ nya.

Nafas Naruto sudah memburu. Ia tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi.

"Ahh Sasu.. nngh jang.. aahh"

Sasuke membuat _kissmark_ di beberapa titik. Ia pun tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

"Naruto.. kau tidak ingin menandaiku sebagai _mate_ mu?" bisik Sasuke dengan seduktif pada telinga Naruto. Ia dengan sengaja menggoda pemuda itu.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia meman ingin sekali menandai Sasuke tapi Naruto tidak menyangka jika si _raven_ sendirilah yang menawari hal tersebut.

Kali ini Naruto dengan agresif mencium bibir si _raven_ dan pria itu pun tak menolak. Naruto memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak Sasuke untuk bergulat membuktikan siapa yang mendominasi.

"Mnnhhh.."

Naruto mengerang ketika Sasuke memenangkan pergulatan lidah mereka dan kini si _raven_ tengah menghisap lidah si pirang.

"Kau kalah huh?" goda Sasuke.

Naruto yang kesal pun mendorong Sasuke hingga ia terjatuh ke kasur.

"Aagghh"

Naruto baru menyadari ia terlalu kasar mendorong si _raven_.

"Kau tidak apa Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan panik.

Sasuke meringis merasakan sakit "Kurasa lukaku masih belum benar-benar sembuh Naruto.."

"Ma.. maaf aku mendorongmu dengan kasar.." ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepala Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja Naruto.." ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi.."

"Bisakah kau buatkanku sarapan? Aku lapar.." pinta Sasuke.

"Uhh baiklah.." Naruto turun dari kasur lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Sasuke makanan.

Sementara Sasuke menggeram pelan dikamar sambil meringis memegangi lukanya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus terluka disaat seperti ini sih? Seharusnya sekarang aku sudah bisa.. aakkhhh"

Sasuke frustasi sendiri menahan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

Sementara di dapur Naruto melirik kamar Sasuke dengan tatapan _horror_.

"Apa lukanya sakit sekali sampai ia berteriak begitu?"

 **End.**

 **Btw cerita ini saya terinspirasi dari Norn9 di episode 5 lohh.. Cuma terinspirasi yaa enggak mirip eh tapi mungkin mirip kali yaa eh beda ding eh gak taulah hahaha**

 **RnR?**


End file.
